Speech recognition technology is becoming increasingly popular to access automated systems. For example, speech recognition may be used to remotely navigate automated voice response systems, access voice enabled Internet portals, control home automation systems, and so forth. Wireless systems, however, may not have been designed to accommodate improvements in speech recognition technology. As a result, there may be a need to improve speech recognition in mobile or cellular communication systems.